Girls at the Griffith
by maigonokaze
Summary: Angie and Peggy bought a personal massager and decide to give it a try. Femslash February 2016


Miriam Fry devoted considerable time and attention to keeping men out of the Griffith. Some of her girls required closer minding than others. There were precious few Miriam could rely on not to try to sneak men in. Angie Martinelli was one of those few. The young woman kept a social calendar properly befitting a young woman of virtue, even if she was an aspiring actress. Her family lived in Jersey, and the parents came at least once a month to take Angie to dinner on Sunday. Besides the occasional cousin or other relative passing through town, Miriam never saw Angie go about with any man. She went to work, she kept her room tidied, she paid her rent, she socialized with the other girls, and she never tried to sneak a man up the stairs. As far as Miriam Fry was concerned, Angie Martinelli was the perfect tenant. She wished she had a building full of young women like her.

When Miriam said as much to her, Angie smiled and thanked her graciously for the compliment. Later on, when she told Peggy, she could scarcely breathe for laughing about it.

"Miss Martinelli, a package came for you today," Miriam called as she saw Angie come in from work.

"Oh-" Angie walked over to the desk. "Thank you, Ms. Fry." She took her box and signed for it.

"I couldn't help but see the label," Miriam began.

 _Sure, you couldn't_ , Angie thought. It would have been too obvious to look down at the box in her hand, but she was sure when she opened the box in her room she would see that the plain brown packaging paper had been peeled open and re-taped.

"But a Spot Reducer, Miss Martinelli? Surely you're too young to worry about age spots or crows feet."

Angie smiled. "My ma recommended it," she explained. "Said they help you lose weight. She thought it could help me with my auditions."

"Ah," Miriam nodded, pursing her lips. "Well, I hope it works for you."

"Thank you, Ms. Fry," Angie said again. "I'm sure it will."

Once up the stairs, Angie ran straight to Peggy's room and knocked on the door. "Hey, English," she called. "I've got a present for you."

There was, unsurprisingly, a loud clatter and a moment or two of things shifting around, before Peggy opened the door. Angie had long-since given up on asking about Peg's odd habits. She had her suspicions, of course, but Peggy always evaded the questions.

"It got here already?"

Angie held up the box. "You want to let me in?"

Peggy's face lit up. "Just one second, Angie." She closed the door in Angie's face. Angie sighed and leaned against the doorjam, waiting patiently as she heard Peggy moving things around in her room.

"Alright," said Peggy as she came back to the door, sounding slightly out of breath. Angie slipped inside and pushed the door closed behind her. She barely had time to set her box atop the dresser before Peggy pushed her up against the wall and kissed her.

Angie melted into the kiss, allowing the weight of Peggy's body against hers to hold her in place. She wrapped her arms around Peggy and twined her hands up into her hair.

Peggy's lips moved down. Angie's grip in her hair tightened and she moaned as Peggy sucked at that sensitive spot on the side of her neck. "Can't leave a mark, English," she gasped. Peggy flicked her tongue over the heated skin and pulled back for a moment.

"I'm not," she assured Angie. She waited for Angie to nod breathless in response before she returned her attention to Angie's neck, although with less ferocity than before.

Angie clutched the back of Peggy's blouse as Peggy moved down her neck to her collarbone, her fingers working deftly to unbutton Angie's blouse as she went. When the last button fell away in Peggy's hands, Peggy straightened and kissed Angie as they moved away from the wall so she could shrug off her shirt.

Angie let Peggy push the blouse down off her shoulders, then she broke away from the kiss to fold her shirt and place it on a chair. More than once, she and Peggy had lost their clothes in the heat of the moment and later scrambled to find them and and get dressed to return to their own rooms. Better to pause a moment now and save the panic later if someone came to the door and they had to find clothes fast.

Peggy stripped quickly and tossed her dress and pantyhose aside while Angie methodically folded her clothes and placed them on the chair. She picked up the box Angie has brought in. "Which one did you get?" she asked. They had looked at several personal massager adverts in last month's _Good Housekeeping_ , but Peggy had left the final choice up to Angie.

"The Spot Reducer. Go on and open it," Angie urged.

Peggy carefully peeled off the tape and removed the paper without tearing it. She opened the box and took out the massager. The device fit comfortably in the palm of her hand, with a strap to hold it in place and a switch right next to her tumb. "Care to try it out?" she asked.

Angie stood so close that Peggy could feel the warmth radiating from her skin. She took Peggy's free hand, and guided it between her legs. "What do you think?"

Peggy's heart beat faster and her mouth ran dry. "I think I want to see if it's true that a massager can make you cum faster than my tongue," she said baldly.

Angie flushed at the graphic language and her muscles tightened as a rush of desire spread through her. From the knowing smirk playing on Peggy's lips, she knew exactly the effect her words had.

Angie glanced at the wall near Peggy's bed. The painting above the headboard hung slightly askew, but that wasn't what she was looking for. "No outlets by the bed," she said.

Peggy cast her eyes around the room, then took Angie by the shoulders and steered her backwards until her thighs bumped the dresser. Peggy shifted a pile of papers aside and plugged the Spot Reducer into the outlet next to the lamp. Angie hopped up to sit her bare ass on the polished mahogany. She spread her legs and Peggy stepped between them.

Peggy flicked the switch with her thumb and the massager turned on. It wasn't horrifically loud - It could probably be heard from the hallway, but it wasn't enough that anyone would call Ms. Fry up to investigate. Peggy tried it against her arm first.

The round, rubber base touched her and Peggy immediately felt the suction pulling against her skin. It vibrated strongly enough that the entire machine shook in her hand.

"How's it feel?" Angie asked, watching her. Neither of them had used a massager before, and while Angie was excited about their new purchase, she couldn't deny a hint of trepidation as well.

"It's good," Peggy answered, turning it off again. "It pulls at you a little bit, but then also there's this pulsing that feels really nice." She looked Angie full in the face and smiled. "Ready?" she asked.

Angie nodded. Peggy ran her free hand along Angie's thigh, spreading her legs farther apart. She slid the Spot Reducer over her clit and turned it on.

Angie gasped and bucked her hips as the small machine came to life with a thrum. Peggy had been right about the suction. The thing created a vacuum seal against her skin, sucking on her clit like a big rubber mouth. It was a bit overwhelming, but it felt _good_. And the vibrations rumbled through the rubber, providing a constant stimulation that was unlike anything she'd ever felt before. She wrapped her legs around Peggy and leaned forward, burying her face in Peggy's shoulder.

Peggy couldn't see her face any more, as Angie nuzzled against her neck, but if the muted sounds that slipped past her lips were any indication, their new massager was living up to its promise. Peggy shifted her hand experimentally, trying to reach down past the bottom of the massager. She could barely reach; the strap on top of the Spot Reducer prevented her from sliding her hand any farther forward. But she did manage to brush her finger against hot, slick lips.

Angie started to cry out, but then clamped her lips together and pressed her mouth against Peggy's shoulder. She rocked forward into Peggy's hand.

Peggy rolled her wrist, pressing the Spot Reducer down over Angie's clit with the palm, then easing to slide down until she could touch Angie with her fingers.

Angie gasped and squirmed. The muscles in her lean thighs clenched and released as she moved in sync with Peggy. She gripped Peggy's upper arms pulling her toward her, as if they could be closer than the skin-to-skin they already were.

When the cascade of sensations finally crested, Angie squeaked through tightly-closed lips crushed against Peggy's collar. Her thighs clamped around Peggy's hips, trapping her in place. Angie trembled. Her chest heaved against Peggy's as she struggled to catch her breath.

Peggy wriggled her hand free and set the massager on the dresser next to them. She leaned back just enough to look Angie in the face. "Good?" she asked.

Angie nodded. "Good," she gasped. Her legs trembled, still wrapped around Peggy's hips. "You want to try it?"

Peggy laughed. "You don't look like you can even move, love."

Angie looked offended. "Who said anything about me moving?" she asked. "Stand to attention, Soldier. Snap to it."

Peggy cocked her head briefly, but obeyed. She snapped her feet together, straightened her spine, held her hands tight at her side, and stared straight ahead. "Are you my drill instructor now, Angie?"

Angie slid her hands up over taut skin to cup Peggy's breasts. She brushed her thumbs over dusky nipples. "If it means I get to boss you around, yes," she smirked. "Parade rest, then."

A breathy exhale slid over Peggy's lips as she moved. Feet shoulder width apart. Hands behind her back. "You're much prettier than my last drill instructor," she remarked.

"I'd better be," Angie replied easily. She kissed Angie lightly on the lips, then picked up the Spot Reducer. "Now then. You ready to give this a try?"


End file.
